Uh-Oh
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo finds Kisshu in downtown Tokyo, alone. The problem: He's somehow turned into a six-year-old! *Edit: Chapter 10 has been redone; please read that before going on to Chapter 11.*
1. Ichigo's Latest Dilemma

**Uh-Oh Chapter 1:**

**Ichigo's Latest Dilemma **

Ichigo was walking through downtown Tokyo aimlessly. Aoyuck had broken up with her for some idiot at school, and she could swear Ryou was enjoying making her miserable. Sighing, she decided to head home.

On her way, she suddenly heard a small whimpering sound from an alleyway, like someone was crying. Ichigo hesitantly went into the alleyway, and looked around. The noise was coming from behind a box, so Ichigo looked behind the box- and her jaw dropped. The person crying was an alien who looked like Kisshu, but with one difference- he was about six years old. _Is that Kisshu, or some little kid from his planet who just looks like him? _Ichigo wondered. She hesitantly walked over, and the little boy looked up, scared. "I'm not going to hurt you," Ichigo said softly. "What are you doing here? Where's your family?"

"Pai-oniichan kicked me out," the little kid, who Ichigo was beginning to realize probably WAS Kisshu, said.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu," the kid said, confirming Ichigo's suspicions.

"Why did Pai kick you out?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't know…." Kisshu said sadly.

"Do you want to come live with me?" Ichigo asked.

"Can I?" Kisshu asked, perking up a bit.

Ichigo smiled. "Sure," she said. "Come on, let's go." She held out a hand, and Kisshu took it.

"What's your name?" Kisshu asked as they walked.

"I'm Ichigo," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said. "How much further?"

"Next street over, are you tired?" Ichigo asked.

"Kind of," Kisshu said.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes please," Kisshu said. Ichigo smiled and picked him up, then started walking again.

Soon they reached her house, and she gently put Kisshu down to unlock the door. She let him in, then closed and locked the door behind them.

Kisshu was watching her when she turned, and she said, "Do you want me to show you where your room is?"

"I get my own room?" Kisshu asked excitedly.

"Yes, but I should probably clean it out a bit first," Ichigo said. "Do you want to wait in my room?"

"Can I help?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Come upstairs, your room is across from mine." Kisshu followed her upstairs to a green room, and she said, "This is your room, but it's a bit dusty. Do you want to sweep under the bed? I have to get some sheets."

"Okay!" Kisshu said. "Where's the broom?"

"The hall closet," Ichigo said. "I'll show you." She walked to the hall closet, and got out a broom. "Here you go, I'll get a dustpan," Ichigo said, handing Kisshu the broom. Kisshu took it and went back to the room as Ichigo found the dustpan. She followed him back, and found him sliding the broom under the bed to get more dust out. "Here's the dustpan; I'll go get you some sheets," Ichigo said.

"Thanks, Ichigo-oneechan," Kisshu said happily, and continued sweeping. Ichigo was a bit startled, but left to get the sheets. When she came back, she saw that Kisshu was done sweeping, and when he saw her, he asked, "Where do I put the dust?"

"There's a trash can in the bathroom, which is right next door," Ichigo said. "Can you find it, or do you need help?"

"I can find it," Kisshu said, and headed off. Ichigo took the blankets off the bed, and started putting the sheets on. Then she spread the blankets back over the sheets, and turned to see Kisshu watching her.

It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't found out yet why Pai had kicked Kisshu out. She decided that the only person who might know what happened was Taruto, and decided to call Pudding. "Kisshu, I have to make a phone call," Ichigo said.

"Can I watch you?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure, but you have to be quiet, k?" Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said. He followed Ichigo to her room, and watched as she picked up her cell phone, and scrolled through her contacts till she found Pudding's number. She then hit Send, and waited.

Finally she heard, _"Ichigo-oneechan na no da?"_

"Hi Pudding, have you seen Taruto lately?" Ichigo asked.

"_Taru-Taru is having dinner with Pudding, why?" _Pudding asked.

"Can you ask him to come to my place? I need to talk with him," Ichigo said. "You can come too, if you want."

"_Ichigo-oneechan, what happened?" _Pudding asked.

Ichigo sighed. "I found Kisshu in downtown, and he's somehow turned into a six-year-old," she said.

"_Pudding will be right over with Taru-Taru," _Pudding said, and hung up.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, who looked puzzled. "I am six, so how did I 'turn into' six?" he asked.

"Last time I saw you, you were fourteen," Ichigo said. "I'm hoping Taruto can help me figure out why you're six years old, and why Pai kicked you out."

Kisshu looked sad, and said, "Pai-oniichan doesn't like me…."

Ichigo put her arm around his shoulders, and said, "I like you."

Kisshu leaned against her happily. "I like you too, Ichigo-oneechan," he said.

Suddenly they heard teleportation, and Taruto teleported in with Pudding. They both looked shocked when they saw Kisshu leaning against Ichigo. Taruto landed and came over, then asked, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu tilted his head to one side. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Taruto," Taruto said. Noticing Ichigo and Pudding's puzzled looks, he said, "I was only a year old when Kisshu was six. That's why he doesn't recognize me."

"I'm confused," Kisshu said. "Why are you older than me?"

"Pai used a potion he developed to turn you into a six-year-old again," Taruto said. "You're supposed to be fourteen."

"Why did Pai-oniichan abandon me in that alley?" Kisshu asked.

"You've been suggesting we should form a truce with the Mews and save our planet rather than taking over Earth," Taruto said. "He's not happy with that idea, even though I agree with you."

"Mews?" Kisshu asked.

"Ichigo and Pudding are Mews," Taruto said. He turned to Ichigo and asked, "Do you want to form a truce? Pudding does."

"I'd like that, but first we have to get rid of Blondie," Ichigo said. "He's totally against cooperation, and he's evil on top of it."

"Ichigo-oneechan is right," Pudding said. "And we need to keep it from him that Kisshu is now unable to fight. We all know he'll kill Kisshu."

Kisshu whimpered, and Ichigo hugged him as she asked, "Should we tell Lettuce? She's got a major crush on Pai, maybe she can help."

Pudding looked thoughtful, then took out a cell phone, and dialed a number into it. A minute later she said, "Lettuce-oneechan, Pudding and Ichigo-oneechan need you to come to Ichigo-oneechan's house, na no da." She paused, then said, "K, thanks. See you soon." She hung up and said, "Lettuce-oneechan is on her way."

Kisshu still looked scared, and said, "I don't want to get killed…"

"Don't worry, we'll all keep you safe," Ichigo said. She hugged him, and he hugged back, burying his face in her shoulder.

Ten minutes later, they heard the doorbell ring, and Pudding went to get it. A few minutes later, she came back with Lettuce. When Lettuce saw Kisshu and Taruto, she asked, "What's going on?"

"Pai apparently turned Kisshu into a six-year-old and abandoned him," Ichigo said. "Pai's not happy with the idea of forming a truce. But the rest of us are, and we wanted to see if you'd join us."

"Of course, but what about Ryou?" Lettuce asked.

"I think the only option we've got is to get rid of him," Ichigo said. "He's dead set against forming a truce, and he's completely evil. There's no way we can make him see reason, and if we leave him alive, he'll definitely interfere. I definitely wouldn't put it past him to kill us, and if he finds out about Kisshu, we're all screwed. We need to figure out a plan."

"The first thing we should do is quit Café Mew Mew," Lettuce said. "We won't be able to protect Kisshu and work there at the same time, and you're right; Ryou's evil. He's an awful person to work for."

"But we have to go in to quit, and I don't want to leave Kisshu," Ichigo said.

"You can call Ryou," Lettuce said. "I'd suggest doing it either now or tomorrow after your school's hours."

"I'll do it now," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, stay quiet, k?"

"K," Kisshu said.

Ichigo got her cell phone, and dialed the Café's number. After two rings, she heard Ryou say, _"What is it, Ichigo?"_

"I decided to quit," Ichigo said. "I'm sick of working for someone who enjoys making me miserable, so you can forget me EVER coming in again. Goodbye." She hung up. "Well, let's hope it works," she said.

"Yeah," the others said.

**New idea, and I didn't want to lose it, so I started this. Please Review!**


	2. Problems Arise

**Uh-Oh Chapter 2:**

**Problems Arise**

After Lettuce left, Ichigo asked, "Taruto, do you want to stay here?"

"It might be for the best," Taruto said. "Pai might be after me, and that would put Pudding and her siblings in danger. Do you mind?"

"No," Ichigo said. "It's a good idea. I gave Kisshu the spare room, do you mind sleeping on the sofa bed?"

"I don't mind, but I think it would be safer if Kisshu slept with one of us close by," Taruto said.

"Ryou knows where my room is, so I guess I could sleep in Kisshu's room with him, and you could either have my room or the sofa bed," Ichigo said.

"I'll take the sofa bed, your room isn't very safe if Ryou knows where it is," Taruto said. "And I'd suggest locking all the windows and doors just in case."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Why don't you take Pudding home, and I'll start locking up, since you can teleport back in, right?"

"Yup," Taruto said. "Close the curtains in your room; if Ryou comes he won't be able to see whether or not you're in there."

"K," Ichigo said. She got up and locked all her windows, then closed the curtains as Taruto teleported out with Pudding. Then she went to Kisshu's room and locked all the windows, closing the curtains in there too. Kisshu followed her around as she locked every window and door she could find. Then she locked the basement up, and looked at Kisshu, who looked sleepy. "Kisshu, do you mind if we sleep together, or do you want me to sleep on the floor?" Ichigo asked.

"Can we sleep together?" Kisshu asked sleepily.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Let me just get pajamas on, k? You can go back to our room."

"I don't have pajamas," Kisshu said.

"I'll get you a shirt, k? I don't have any pants that will fit you," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said. Ichigo went upstairs and got a black shirt that looked long enough, and brought it to Kisshu. "Thanks, Ichigo-oneechan," Kisshu said.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "I'm going to go get my pajamas on, so why don't you go change in our room?"

"K," Kisshu said, and left as Ichigo gathered up her pajamas. She went to the bathroom, changed and brushed her teeth, then came out to find Taruto waiting.

"Do you need help with the sofa bed?" she asked. "Or do you mind sleeping on the sofa? Kisshu's really tired."

"I'll manage," Taruto said. "Night."

"Night," Ichigo said, and went to Kisshu's room. He was sitting on the bed, looking sleepy. Ichigo closed the door softly, and came over, then climbed onto the bed with him. He slid under the covers, and Ichigo did the same. As she laid back, Kisshu snuggled up to her, and she put her arm over him gently. Soon they were both sleeping.

The next morning Ichigo woke up because Kisshu was poking her. "Ichigo-oneechan, wake up!" he said. "It's morning!"

Ichigo yawned and sat up, looking at Kisshu, who looked happy. "You seem energetic today," she said. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Kisshu said, and hopped off the bed. Then he ran out as Ichigo got out of bed. As she went downstairs, she heard Kisshu say excitedly, "Taruto, breakfast time!"

As Ichigo came into the living room, she heard Taruto say grouchily, "Did you have to push me off the sofa to wake me up?"

"Yep," Kisshu said happily. "You're awake now, right?"

"A little too awake," Taruto grumbled.

"Kisshu, it's not nice to push people off sofas because you want them to wake up," Ichigo said. "You could have just poked him awake, or let him sleep."

"Aww…" Kisshu said.

"Tickle," Taruto said.

To Ichigo's surprise, Kisshu flinched and ran behind her, clinging to her leg. "No tickling!" he said.

"Are you going to promise not to push me again?" Taruto asked.

"Yes, just don't tickle me," Kisshu said.

"Fine…." Taruto said. Noticing Ichigo looked puzzled, he said, "Kisshu's afraid of being tickled, because it causes him to stop breathing for some reason."

"Oh…" Ichigo said. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Ichigo said, "Taruto, take Kisshu upstairs and stay quiet. If that's Ryou, I'll get rid of him, but it's better that he doesn't find you two."

"Understood," Taruto said. He took Kisshu's hand and teleported upstairs. Ichigo waited till she heard a door close before answering the door.

Sure enough, it was Ryou, and he immediately asked, "Ichigo, did those aliens do something to your mind?"

"No, why?" Ichigo asked.

"You quit, that's why," Ryou said.

"I quit because I hate working for you," Ichigo said. "You obviously take pleasure in making me as miserable as possible; I see no reason to work for a bastard like you."

"You're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is," Ryou said.

"I'll kill you if you come near me again," Ichigo snarled. "Seriously, I've had it. You don't care about anyone but yourself; maybe I should just kill you now?"

"You wouldn't actually kill me," Ryou said. "I know you better than that."

Ichigo snarled, and claws shot out of her fingers. She clawed five lines across Ryou's face and said, "Next is your throat, you worthless jerk. You won't live much longer anyways, but if you want to live for today, I'd suggest getting out of my house."

Shocked, Ryou left, and Ichigo shouted, "And don't come back!" Then she went back into the house, and closed and locked the door, making sure the deadbolt was locked too. Then she went upstairs, and knocked on the door of Kisshu's room. "It's safe, you two can come out," she called.

Taruto opened the door, and said, "Thanks. Kisshu's pretty hungry; can we have breakfast?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "What do you guys want?"

"Is toast okay?" Taruto asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said.

"Oh, and Kisshu's severely allergic to bananas, so you might want to throw any out that you have," Taruto said.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll go throw them out," Ichigo said. She went downstairs, gathered up every banana she could find, and threw them in the outside garbage. Then she came back and called, "They're all gone, you can come down!"

Taruto and Kisshu came down the stairs, and Kisshu immediately ran over and asked, "Can we have toast now?"

"Sure," Ichigo said with a smile. She got out bread, and asked, "What do you want on your toast?"

"What is there?" Kisshu asked. "I've never had toast."

"There's jam and butter," Ichigo said. "You can have some of both, or just one."

"What's jam?" Kisshu asked.

"Fruit that's been cooked with sugar, it's really good," Ichigo said. "I've got strawberry, raspberry and apricot."

"There's no fruit on our planet," Taruto said. "Kisshu, I think you'll like strawberry."

"K!" Kisshu said. "Ichigo-oneechan, can I have strawberry?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Do you want to try butter too?"

"What does it taste like?" Kisshu asked.

"It's salty," Ichigo said.

"I don't like salty…" Kisshu said.

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Taruto, what do you want?"

"Can I have butter and apricot jam?" Taruto asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Do you know what that looks like?"

"Yeah, should I get it?" Taruto asked.

"Please, I'll put the bread in the toaster," Ichigo said.

"K," Taruto said, opening the fridge. Ichigo put four slices of bread in the toaster, and pushed the button thing down.

Taruto had gotten the butter and jams out, and Ichigo got two butter knives out. The toast popped up, and Ichigo got plates, then put two more pieces in. Taking the plates over, she said, "Here's toast for both of you."

"Thanks," Taruto and Kisshu said.

"Kisshu, I'll put the jam on for you," Taruto said.

"Aww…" Kisshu said. Taruto gave him a stern look and started spreading strawberry jam on Kisshu's toast.

"Here you go, and try not to make a mess," Taruto told Kisshu, who took the toast and started eating as Taruto put butter and jam on his. Ichigo came over a minute later and put strawberry jam and butter on hers, then sat down to eat with Taruto and Kisshu, who was almost finished.

By the time he was done, Kisshu had managed to get jam all over his face. Ichigo sighed and got a napkin, then started cleaning him up. Then she and Taruto finished eating and washed and dried the dishes.

They spent the rest of the day playing with Kisshu, until Ichigo went to make dinner. As she was putting the pasta in, she noticed Kisshu was sitting at the table watching her. "Kisshu, it's not going to cook faster if you watch me," Ichigo said gently.

Kisshu drooped a bit, but then Taruto ran in. "I think Ryou's coming back," he said. "I can feel something approaching this house."

"I guess I'll just have to kill him," Ichigo sighed, turning off the stove. Then she sniffed the air, and asked, "Do you smell something sweet?"

Taruto and Kisshu also sniffed, and said, "Yeah…" Ichigo suddenly felt sleepy, and said, "It's sleeping gas!"

It was too late, though; Kisshu was already asleep, and Taruto and Ichigo fell to the ground, asleep as well.

When Ichigo woke up, she immediately noticed Kisshu was gone, but Taruto was still on the floor. She shook him awake, and said, "Kisshu's gone. Go get Pudding, I'll call Lettuce and we'll go to the Café, that's the only place I can think of that Ryou would take Kisshu."

Taruto nodded and teleported out. Ichigo ran to her room, grabbed her pendant and transformed, then grabbed her cell phone and dialed Lettuce's number. As soon as she picked up, Ichigo said, "Meet me at Café Mew Mew; Ryou's kidnapped Kisshu."

"_On it," _Lettuce said, and hung up. Ichigo slipped her cell phone into a pocket, and ran out the door. She ran to Café Mew Mew, and arrived at the same time Lettuce did. Pudding and Taruto were waiting, and Ichigo said, "Let's go get Kisshu, guys."

The others nodded, and Ichigo kicked the door down. She and the others ran in, and went to the basement. That door was locked, and Ichigo heard what sounded like a scream. She and Lettuce kicked the door down, and followed by Pudding and Taruto, ran in.

They stopped dead at what they saw. Keiichiro was tied up in a corner, and Ryou was standing over Kisshu, a knife in his hand. Kisshu looked terrified, and Ichigo snarled, "Let him go, Blondie."

"Never, and you can die with him," Ryou said. He held the knife to Kisshu's throat, and said, "One step closer and he dies."

**Cliffie! Review plz!**


	3. Unexpected

**Uh-Oh Chapter 3:**

**Unexpected**

Ichigo and the others froze. Ryou smirked, and lifted the knife. Taruto lifted a hand, and a ripple formed in the air. It hit Ryou, but he still managed to stab Kisshu in the shoulder. Kisshu cried out, and Ichigo said, "Taruto, get Kisshu back to my house. We'll deal with Blondie."

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Taruto asked.

"There's bandages and alcohol in the cabinet above the bathroom sink," Ichigo said.

Taruto nodded and teleported out with Kisshu, who was crying. Ichigo turned back to Ryou and said, "What you've done is unforgiveable. You're doomed, Ryou." With that she looked at Lettuce, and the girls combined attacks with all their power at Ryou. He collapsed into a pile of soggy ash, and Ichigo and Lettuce let their weapons disappear.

Pudding had untied Keiichiro, and woken him up. "Thanks Pudding," he said. "What happened?"

"Ryou kidnapped Kisshu and stabbed him in the shoulder, so we killed him," Ichigo said.

"How did Ryou kidnap Kisshu?" Keiichiro asked.

"Pai did something to him, and he's only six years old now," Ichigo said. "And Ryou knocked us out with sleeping gas."

"Kisshu is six years old?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure exactly what Pai did to him," Ichigo said. "Apparently Pai turned him into a six-year-old, and abandoned him downtown because he wants to form a truce. I found him downtown, and brought him to my house. And Taruto's there too. I had Taruto take Kisshu back to care for the stab wound Ryou gave him. I should get back."

"Alright," Keiichiro said. "Do you want a ride?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Thanks."

"Lettuce, Pudding, I'll drive you home too," Keiichiro said. "Let's go get in my van."

The girls followed him out, and he drove to Ichigo's house. Ichigo got out, thanked Keiichiro, and ran into her house. She locked the door behind her, and went upstairs. The door to Kisshu's room was closed, and Ichigo knocked. "Who's there?" Taruto asked.

"It's me, Ichigo," Ichigo said. "Can I come in?"

Taruto opened the door and asked, "How'd it go?"

"Ryou's a pile of soggy ash," Ichigo said. "How's Kisshu?"

"He fell asleep a while ago," Taruto said. "The injury wasn't too deep, but it really hurt, apparently. He wore himself out crying."

"Should I go sleep with him?" Ichigo said.

"Sure, just be careful of his left arm," Taruto said. "I'm going to bed as well."

"Night," Ichigo said, and went to get her pajamas on. She got them on and went back to Kisshu's room. Then she climbed in on the right side so she wouldn't bump his left arm. He seemed to sense she was there, because he snuggled up to her in his sleep. Ichigo let him snuggle, and soon was asleep herself.

The next morning she and Kisshu were both woken by Taruto banging on the door, shouting, "We've got a problem!"

Ichigo jumped out of bed and opened the door. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Pai's close by," Taruto said. "I think he found our location, and is coming to kill us. You'd better transform."

Ichigo grabbed her pendant, and transformed. Just in time, too; they heard teleportation in Ichigo's room, and Pai walked out into the hall. Ichigo and Taruto both took defensive positions, and Taruto said, "You're not getting Kisshu, Pai."

Pai sighed. "You both were right, I was wrong," he said. "Deep Blue was just using us, and when he found out you had disappeared, he said he was going to get his human host and do this himself."

"Who's his human host?" Ichigo asked.

"Aoyama Masaya," Pai said.

"I think we've got time, then, my friends landed him in the hospital," Ichigo said. "He dumped me, and they beat him to within inches of his life."

"That's good news," Pai said.

"Are you planning on turning Kisshu back?" Taruto asked.

"I can't," Pai said.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo and Taruto shrieked.

"The potion I used can't be reversed," Pai said. "At least, not to my knowledge."

"Why the hell did you use it then?" Taruto asked. "You've got NO common sense, Pai."

"I used it because I wasn't originally planning on getting Kisshu back," Pai said.

They heard a whimper, and turned to see Kisshu looking sad. Ichigo detransformed and went over to him, then asked softly, "Kisshu, what's wrong?"

"Pai-oniichan doesn't like me!" Kisshu wailed.

Ichigo sat down with him, and he curled up on her lap. She gently stroked his hair as she looked over at Pai and asked, "Pai, are you going to fix your mistake?"

Pai came over and said, "Kisshu, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"So you do like me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Pai said.

"Does that mean you can do something about my shoulder?" Kisshu asked.

"Your shoulder?" Pai asked.

"Ryou stabbed him in the left shoulder before we managed to kill him," Ichigo explained.

Pai sighed. "Kisshu, take off your shirt," he said.

Kisshu did so, and Pai took the bandages off his shoulder, then put his hand on Kisshu's shoulder. "Ichigo, stay quiet," he said. Ichigo nodded, and Pai's hand began to glow. Kisshu fell asleep, and a minute later, Pai took his hand away. The injury was gone, and Pai said, "Kisshu needs to sleep off the healing, but since he's pretty much attached to you, you might as well stay. Just be quiet."

Ichigo nodded, and Pai left. Ichigo started stroking Kisshu's hair gently, and he sighed happily, snuggling against her. _That's so cute… _she thought. Impulsively, she leaned down and kissed Kisshu's forehead. To her surprise, as she straightened, Kisshu began to glow a soft golden color. She watched as he started to grow. When the light faded, Kisshu was back to being fourteen. _Kissing him changed him back? _she wondered.

Since Pai had said he needed to sleep, she kept stroking his hair gently, smiling as he sighed happily.

About two hours later, Kisshu started to stir, and Ichigo waited a moment before asking softly, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu's eyes shot open, and he looked up at her. "Where am I?" he asked, sounding worried.

"You're at my house," Ichigo said, keeping her voice soft. "Are you feeling better?"

"Was I sick? I can't remember anything," Kisshu said. "I just remember Pai saying that I was going down, and then he injected something into me."

"Whatever he injected into you changed you into a six-year-old," Ichigo said. "I found you in an alley after he abandoned you, and took you here. And last night Ryou kidnapped you, and Lettuce, Pudding, Taruto and I came to get you back. Lettuce helped me kill Ryou, so we don't have to worry about that jerk anymore. Ryou stabbed you in the shoulder, that's why I asked if you were feeling better. Pai said you needed to sleep off the healing."

"Pai's here too?" Kisshu asked warily.

"He claims that you and Taruto were right and he was wrong about Deep Blue," Ichigo said. "Taruto's staying here too. I think they went downstairs, do you want to go see them?"

"We'd better make sure Taruto kept Pai out of your kitchen," Kisshu said.

"It's been two hours since he healed the injury, but we can check anyways," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sat up, and got off the bed. Ichigo did the same, and they walked downstairs. From the living room they heard, "Seriously, I think you're reading my mind. There's NO WAY you could get this good at checkers in ten minutes."

Kisshu and Ichigo went into the living room, and Pai and Taruto looked up, startled. When they saw Kisshu, they both looked shocked. "Kisshu, how'd you change back?" Pai asked.

"I don't know," Kisshu said. "And I don't remember anything since you apparently turned me into a six-year-old."

"I think it might be because I kissed Kisshu's forehead," Ichigo said.

"I thought there wasn't a way to change him back," Pai said.

"Care to explain why you'd do that?" Kisshu asked. "Or is this just another instance of you having absolutely no common sense?"

"It's just another instance of my lack of common sense," Pai said gloomily. "And I am sorry for doing that."

"Are you also willing to help us form a truce?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, but we have to kill the treehugger first," Pai said.

"Can I go do that now?" Kisshu asked.

"According to Ichigo, her friends landed him in the hospital, so you can't kill him there, there's too many humans around," Pai said.

"Why'd your friends do that?" Kisshu asked Ichigo.

"He dumped me, and they decided that they would send him to hell for that," Ichigo said. "They're lucky they didn't get arrested. They didn't quite manage to kill him, but they weren't far off."

"Aww… They beat me to it?" Kisshu moaned.

Ichigo giggled. "Yep," she said.

"So now you're single?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I suppose now you'll be nagging me until I say I'll be your girlfriend?"

"Or you could just say yes now and save yourself the nagging," Kisshu suggested, smirking.

"Oh, fine," Ichigo said. "I probably would have said yes anyways."

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto's jaws hit the floor. "Seriously?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, the reason I was still going out with Aoyama was so Blondie didn't kill me for liking you," Ichigo said. "Unfortunately for Aoyama, I faked being sad, and my friends didn't get the fake part, so he got doomed."

"You like me?" Kisshu asked.

"No, I love you," Ichigo said happily. "But if I had said that straight out, Blondie would have killed me, and then it would be up to Lettuce and Pudding to make sure Mint and Zakuro didn't kill you three."

"I can't believe I didn't notice…." Kisshu moaned.

"I made sure you wouldn't, because I knew Blondie would kill me, then you, then Pai and Taruto," Ichigo said. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you so much."

"Now that I know why, I'm more than happy to forgive you," Kisshu said happily.

"I just thought of something," Taruto said. "We haven't seen your parents at all."

"They take a lot of trips and vacations, so they're not here very much," Ichigo said bitterly. "They don't really care that I hate being alone. So when they come back this time, I'm going to tell them if they hate it here so much, they can go live somewhere else, and you three can move in with me."

"We get to live with you?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "I just have to kick my parents out first. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic to hear that they can go live in Italy or something, and never see me again."

"Um… you don't seem to like your parents very much," Taruto commented.

"I used to, but then they started leaving me alone for weeks on end," Ichigo said. "I honestly don't know what I did wrong, but it's pretty clear that somewhere along the way they stopped caring about me."

"Wow…" Kisshu said. "That must be tough."

"It's not fun," Ichigo sighed. Suddenly the house phone rang, and Ichigo went over. "Good, now I can tell them I found some others to live here," she said, and picked up. _"Hi sweetie, we're going to be coming home on Friday instead of next week," _Sakura said.

"Don't bother," Ichigo said bitterly. "I'd suggest finding somewhere else to live. I found some people who will live with me, rather than spend all their time leaving me here to wither away. Since I know you and Dad could care less about me, you can go live in Italy or something. Don't bother coming back; I'm changing the locks on the doors too." Not waiting for a response, she hung up.

"How do you change the locks?" Kisshu asked.

"Uh… I actually don't know," Ichigo said. "Maybe Keiichiro knows."

"Won't that cost money?" Pai asked.

Ichigo drooped. "I guess I'll just wait and see if they actually come home," she said. "If they don't, we won't need to worry about it."

"Sounds like a plan," Kisshu said. "Let's just wait."

**Next chapter coming soon. Till then, please review!**


	4. Return

**Uh-Oh Chapter 4:**

**Return**

Pai sighed, then said, "I just thought of something. Don't you have school?"

"It's spring break till next week," Ichigo said. "Which is good, because otherwise I'd have to explain to my teachers that I had something important to do, and then they'd say, "What's more important than school?" And I'd need a note from my parents. Of course, now I'll need to tell them that my parents aren't living here anymore. That's not going to be a fun explanation."

"Why not just tell them your parents abandoned you?" Taruto suggested.

"If they contact my parents, they'll know I'm lying," Ichigo sighed.

"Oh well," Kisshu said. "I noticed there's only three bedrooms, though."

"If it's not too pink, you can sleep with me," Ichigo said. "Pai can have my parents' old room, and Taruto can have the guest room."

"Wouldn't it be better for you two to take your parents' room?" Pai asked. "I could take your old room."

"We might have to redecorate, but that's fine," Ichigo said. "Everything in my room is pink."

"Yeah, that might be a problem after a while," Pai admitted. "Should we wait till Friday, just to see if they actually come back?"

Ichigo considered, then said, "I guess so. Since you can't handle pink, I'd suggest taking my parents' room till Friday. Kisshu can sleep with me."

"Yay!" Kisshu said.

"It's getting kind of late; do you guys want dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, what is there?" Kisshu asked.

"How about pasta with meat sauce?" Ichigo suggested.

"Sounds good," Taruto said. "We'll keep Pai out of the kitchen. He's a complete disaster."

"K," Ichigo said. She headed off to the kitchen, and started making dinner.

Half an hour later, she was done, and she called, "Dinner's ready!"

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto all came in as Ichigo set the pasta and sauce down. "This looks GOOD!" Taruto said happily.

"I hope it tastes good too," Ichigo said. "Help yourselves."

They all took some pasta and sauce, and started eating. "Yup, this tastes great," Taruto said. Kisshu and Pai nodded, their mouths full.

"Good," Ichigo said. "I didn't used to be good at cooking, but I had to learn after my parents decided they didn't care about me. I think I've gotten pretty good."

"I agree," Kisshu said. "I like your cooking."

"Maybe this means Kisshu won't have to do all the cooking anymore," Taruto said.

"Kisshu, you can cook?" Ichigo asked.

"I had to learn, because Pai can't go into a kitchen without blowing something up, and Taruto won't help," Kisshu said. "I think I'm pretty good by now."

"He's better than Keiichiro," Pai said.

Ichigo looked shocked. "Jeez, you must be amazing, then," she said. "But does that mean you steal stuff from the Café?"

"Occasionally, but we usually steal from grocery stores instead," Kisshu said. "We take turns going out at night and stealing tons of food, since we don't have money and the humans would call the police if we went in there anyways."

"Well, now that you're living here, you won't have to do that anymore," Ichigo said. "I can just get groceries for us."

"K, thanks," Kisshu said.

"What's for dessert?" Taruto asked. Pai whacked him. "What!?" Taruto asked.

"YOU don't get dessert after the last time," Pai said.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Taruto got high on sugar and destroyed Pai's fish tank, which then took two weeks to clean up from," Kisshu said. "Taruto can't have too much sugar, or he goes insane."

"But a little sugar is fine, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Not for him," Pai said. "He can't control himself. Kisshu and I can control ourselves when we eat sugar; Taruto, for some reason, can't."

Ichigo looked at Taruto, who was sulking, and said, "Well, fruit is sweet, so I guess you'll just have to live with that, Taruto."

"What about the rest of you?" Taruto asked sulkily.

"We'll eat dessert when you're not around," Kisshu said.

"Mmph," Taruto said. "I'm going to bed."

"No, you're going to help me with the dishes," Pai said. "Ichigo and Kisshu can go to bed, though. Ichigo cooked, so it's only fair that we should help clean."

"Aww…." Taruto said. Pai gave him a stern look and started collecting the dishes. "You two can go have fun," he said to Ichigo and Kisshu. "We'll take care of clean-up."

"Thanks, Pai," Ichigo said. She and Kisshu got up, and went to her room.

They spent the rest of the night talking, until they got tired. Then they curled up together, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Kisshu and Ichigo got up around the same time, and started getting ready for the day. Taruto came out a while later, and so did Pai.

Around 2, they were all in the living room playing Scrabble, when they heard noises at the front door. Ichigo sighed. "Let's go see who's here," she said. The boys followed her to the front door just as it opened.

Ichigo's parents were at the door, and Ichigo said, "Why did you come back? I told you to go find somewhere else to live. You hate it here, and you hate me, so why did you bother coming back?"

"We don't hate you," Shintaro said.

"Well, you do a perfect imitation of it then," Ichigo snapped. "Get out. I never want to see you again. If you were so interested in taking lots of trips and vacations, you really shouldn't have had me in the first place. I'm well aware that having a kid is a huge burden on you two, which is probably why you don't like being around me. Anybody else's parents would never treat me the way you two do."

"Couldn't you at least listen to what we have to say?" Sakura asked.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to two jerks who NEVER listen to me, could care less whether I live or die, and leave me alone for weeks and months at a time with barely enough money to get through the absurdly long time you're gone," Ichigo snarled. "Seriously, I've had enough. Go buy a house or an apartment in Italy, and leave me and my friends in peace."

"What are you going to do without us, though?" Shintaro asked.

"I've lived long enough without you ever being here, I'm sure I'll manage," Ichigo said. "Bad question, since you're NEVER here anyways."

"Ichigo, please, we just want to talk about this," Sakura said.

"WHY!?" Ichigo screamed. "You've never considered before now that you're making me miserable; why the HELL should I believe this will be any different? As soon as you've talked, you'll just start planning more trips! And besides, now that I'm letting my friends live here, there's no room for you jerks."

"Ichigo, perhaps you should listen," Pai said unexpectedly. "We'll help you throw them out if you don't like it, but maybe you should listen first."

"Having them live here means that you'll have to live somewhere else," Ichigo said sadly. "I don't want you guys to leave."

"We could live with Keiichiro, and there's certainly enough space for Kisshu," Pai said. "Hear them out, and if it's the wrong answer, we'll help you throw them out, k?"

"Oh, fine," Ichigo said, and turned back to her parents. "This had better be REALLY good, or you're going to regret it," she said coldly.

Sakura sighed and said, "Ichigo, we're really sorry we haven't been here more, and we'll stop all the trips and vacations. I'll go back to staying here full-time, and your dad will be here as much as he can, since he has a job. Kisshu can live here too, and we're going to do everything we can to make this up to you."

Ichigo still looked unsure, and said, "Kisshu and I like sleeping together…."

"I don't mind, your dad and I do that every night," Sakura said. "Just sleeping, though, k?"

"Fine," Ichigo said. "If you actually do all the things you say you're going to, then I guess you can live here. But any more trips, and you're gone. And you're also going to have to earn back my trust; I'm not giving it back to you anytime soon."

"That's fine," Sakura said. "We'll do that."

"Good," Ichigo said.

"Taruto and I are going to go ask Keiichiro if he's got room for us," Pai said.

"Now that Ryou's dead, he's got two spare rooms," Ichigo said. She looked at her parents and said, "Kisshu is severely allergic to bananas, so we can't have them in the house anymore."

"Good riddance, your dad's obsession was getting on my nerves," Sakura said. "Kisshu, do you like other fruit?"

"He's obsessed with apples," Pai said. "And I mean seriously obsessed."

"I'm guessing Shintaro's banana obsession was worse, so I'll manage," Sakura said. "And you can do lots of things with apples."

Kisshu's eyes lit up, and Ichigo giggled.

**Well, Kisshu's going to be living with Ichigo, but it looks like her parents have some work to do. Review, this is it for tonight. **


	5. Arrangements

**Uh-Oh Chapter 5:**

**Arrangements**

Pai sighed. "Taruto and I will go ask Keiichiro if we can have his two spare rooms," he said. "Good luck living here, Kisshu."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. Pai and Taruto teleported out.

"Kisshu, do you mind if we sign you up in Ichigo's school?" Sakura asked. "I don't think you want to be here all day without her, right?"

"Not really," Kisshu said. "Can I be in all her classes?"

"Yes, it's better that way," Sakura said. "By the way, Ichigo, why didn't you mention you were Mew Ichigo?"

"You weren't here long enough to pay attention," Ichigo said. "But Ryou also told us not to tell. Now that we're working on forming a truce, and Ryou's dead, I can tell you."

"What happened to Ryou?" Sakura asked.

"Lettuce and I killed him," Ichigo said. "He was too dangerous to have around while we're trying to form a truce. And he tried to kill Kisshu."

"Aren't you worried about getting arrested?" Sakura asked.

"Keiichiro's not going to tell," Ichigo said. "Especially since Ryou knocked him out and tied him up before trying to kill Kisshu."

"Are you okay, Kisshu?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine," Kisshu said. "Pai can heal, so he healed the stab wound in my shoulder."

Shintaro asked suddenly, "What happened to the treehugger?"

"He dumped me," Ichigo said. "And Moe and Miwa beat him nearly to death."

"Good," Shintaro said. "I see you got over it pretty quickly."

"I was only going out with him to keep Ryou from figuring out I'm in love with Kisshu, and killing me," Ichigo said. "I used to think I loved him, but I realized he's pretty boring."

"I thought that from the start," Shintaro said.

"I thought he was an idiot who didn't deserve Ichigo from day one," Kisshu said. "Boring is just another descriptor."

"Maybe you two will get along well," Sakura said. "You both hate Aoyama."

"I hate people who hurt Ichigo in general," Kisshu said. "But I hated the treehugger more than normal."

"I suppose that means you're not too keen on us?" Sakura asked.

"You're going to have to earn my trust too," Kisshu said. "Ichigo's right to say that you have to earn her trust and mine; after what you put her through, there's no way we're just going to say, "Oh, it's fine." It doesn't work that way. And if you start hurting Ichigo again, I'll be more than happy to help her throw you out. Ichigo's the most important person in my life, and I don't like seeing her hurt."

"We understand, and we're going to work really hard to gain both of your trust," Sakura said. "And I don't mean to change the subject, but I wanted to talk about school. I don't mind signing you up to be in all Ichigo's classes, and I don't mind buying a uniform and whatever else you need, but I'm wondering what to do about the fact that you're not human. I don't mean to be offensive, I just don't want you to get arrested."

"Pai developed a pill a while back that will turn my ears human for ten hours at a time," Kisshu said. "I'll ask him for a bottle."

"Good," Sakura said. "I have to sign you up when school starts up again, since the teachers are on break right now too, so you might have to spend a few days here before they get everything set up."

"Can I stay too? Moe and Miwa got suspended," Ichigo said. "You could tell them I'm sick, and then I can keep Kisshu company."

"If Moe and Miwa got suspended, you'll be toast, so I'm fine with it," Shintaro said.

"Why would Ichigo be toast?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"The girls there hate me, except for Moe and Miwa," Ichigo said. "They're mad that I'm the first girl Aoyama ever dated, so they're mean and try to attack me. Moe and Miwa are the only people between me and doom at the hands of creepy fan girls. They'll beat up anyone who hurts me in any way, boy or girl. They don't usually attack adults, but I suppose I shouldn't tell them about my parents, because they'll come home with me and at the very least yell the place down."

"Why didn't you tell them before now?" Kisshu asked.

"Because it wouldn't help; my parents weren't there for them to yell at," Ichigo said. "And then they'd just get grouchy."

"That's a scary thought," Shintaro commented. "When those two get bored, it's everyone's worst nightmare; I don't even want to think about what would happen if they got grouchy."

"Are they scary?" Kisshu asked.

"As long as you don't hurt me, they're angels," Ichigo said. "They do tend to warm up to others slowly, though, and I don't think they really liked Aoyama. I think they'll like you better, though."

"Good," Kisshu said. "Are you going to tell them about me being a Cyniclon?"

"Do you think I should?" Ichigo asked. "I trust them, but what do you think?"

"I think if you trust them enough, it's a good idea," Kisshu said.

"Let me call them, then," Ichigo said. She went upstairs to get her cell phone, followed by Kisshu. Ichigo dialed Miwa's number, and waited three rings before hearing, _"Ichigo?"_

"Hi Miwa," Ichigo said. "Um… are you grounded?"

"_No, for once," _Miwa said. _"Moe's and my parents said they've given up hope. We're not complaining, though. So what's up?"_

"Can you come over? I've got something important to tell you and Moe," Ichigo said.

"_Sure, do you want me to call Moe?" _Miwa asked.

"If you don't mind," Ichigo said.

"_K, see you soon," _Miwa said, and hung up.

Ichigo closed her phone and said, "They'll be here soon."

"K," Kisshu said.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Ichigo went to get it. She let Moe and Miwa in, and said, "Come to my room, I've got something to tell you."

Moe and Miwa followed her upstairs, and went to her room. When they went in, they looked shocked to see Kisshu sitting in Ichigo's desk chair. He stood up when they came in, and said, "Hi, I'm Kisshu."

Miwa snapped out of shock, poked Moe, and said, "I'm Miwa, and this is Moe. Why are you in Ichigo's room?"

"What I had to tell you is that I'm Mew Ichigo," Ichigo said.

Moe and Miwa looked shocked again, and Moe asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"School," Ichigo said. "If the others find out, I'll be in a lot of danger, and not just from the idiots you like to beat up."

"Good point," Miwa said. "So what's up with him being here? I thought you guys were fighting."

"We're trying to form a truce now, since Blondie is dead," Kisshu said. "Blondie was evil."

"Um… 'Blondie'?" Moe asked.

"Ryou," Ichigo said. "My Café friend Lettuce and I incinerated him for trying to kill Kisshu."

"I'd like to incinerate people," Miwa said wistfully.

"Is there anything else?" Moe asked, since Miwa was obviously daydreaming about incinerating people.

"We need to kill Aoyama before he turns into Kisshu's evil leader," Ichigo said.

"We'll do it!" Moe and Miwa said together.

"We can bring a knife and a flamethrower to the hospital at night, sneak in, and incinerate him after stabbing him," Moe said excitedly.

"Won't work, he's supposed to be going home tomorrow," Miwa said. "They'll be doing tests and stuff today."

"Well, that'll make things easier," Moe said. "We won't have to go to the hospital, we can just kill him somewhere else."

Suddenly Ichigo's cell phone rang, and seeing it was Keiichiro, she picked up and asked, "What's up, Keiichiro?"

"_It looks like we might be too late to kill Aoyama in human form," _Keiichiro said grimly. _"I need you and Kisshu here now."_

"We're on our way," Ichigo said, and hung up. Then she sighed. "Apparently Keiichiro needs me and Kisshu back for a meeting; he said something about it being too late to kill Aoyama in human form," she said.

"So what do we do?" Miwa asked.

"Uh… since I don't think it's a good idea for you to fight Kisshu's evil leader, you could go plot Kibe Zuki's demise, she called me a whore after you two got suspended," Ichigo said.

Moe and Miwa's eyes turned into lasers. "We'll see you later; good luck," Miwa said, and she and Moe left. After they were gone, Ichigo got her shoes, pendant, and cell phone, and said, "I'm all set."

Kisshu took her hand and teleported to Café Mew Mew's basement.

**Short, but I wanted to get one more chapter in before getting rid of Deep Blue/Aoyuck. Review plz!**


	6. More Trouble

**Uh-Oh Chapter 6:**

**More Trouble**

Everyone else was already in the basement when Ichigo and Kisshu arrived. As they landed, Keiichiro said, "Good, everyone's here. Pai has found a way into Deep Blue's dimension, and you all need to go."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She transformed, and the other Mews did the same. Then Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto teleported them to what looked like a hallway.

"There should be a door around here," Pai said.

"The other end of the hall," Lettuce said. Pai nodded and led the way to the door. As they reached it, it slowly opened; an invitation to come in. The Mews and Cyniclons went in, and saw that it looked like a throne room. In the middle of the room was a throne-like chair, and sitting in it was a Cyniclon with ice blue eyes and calf-length black hair. He was wearing a blue robe, a few shades darker than that of the Blue Knight's outfit.

"Deep Blue," Kisshu snarled.

"That's right," Deep Blue said, smirking. He took out a large sword, and the Mews and Cyniclons took out their weapons as well. Deep Blue pointed his sword at them- and yellow darts started flying at them. They all started dodging, but just as the darts were beginning to let up, Ichigo and Taruto both got hit. Both of them cried out as Kisshu and Pudding ran over. Taruto and Ichigo started to glow golden, and the glow got bright, then started shrinking. Then it flashed, and when the flash faded, everyone's jaws dropped.

Both Ichigo and Taruto had been turned into children. Taruto looked to be about a year old, and Ichigo was about five. The strange thing was that Ichigo still had cat ears and a tail. "This is bad…" Mint said.

"I think that's an understatement," Pai said dryly.

Suddenly Taruto started wailing, and Ichigo picked him up and put him in her lap, as Deep Blue started laughing maniacally. "Pai, what do we do?" Kisshu asked.

"Take them back to Ichigo's house, tell her parents to take care of them, and come back here so we don't get killed," Pai said.

Kisshu just nodded, picked up Ichigo, who was holding Taruto, and teleported to the living room of Ichigo's house.

Hearing the teleportation, Sakura came in as Kisshu set Ichigo and Taruto down. "What happened!?" she asked.

"Deep Blue somehow turned Ichigo and Taruto into little kids," Kisshu said. "Taruto is a year old, and I think Ichigo is five. I have to get back, will you take care of them?"

"Of course," Sakura said. She looked down at the two as Kisshu teleported out. Taruto had discovered Ichigo's pigtails, and was playing with one, giggling. Ichigo was giggling too, and she asked, "Mommy, can we keep him? He's kawaii!"

"For now," Sakura said. "We have to ask his brothers when they come back, k?"

"Aww…" Ichigo said.

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu and the others: **_ Kisshu teleported in just in time to see Pai and Lettuce electrocute Deep Blue. While he was recovering, Kisshu asked, "Should we combine our attacks?"

"Good plan," Pai said. He nodded to the remaining Mews, and as Kisshu and Pai sent their strongest attacks at Deep Blue, the Mews combined their attacks into one. The attacks hit Deep Blue dead on, and created a huge explosion. Pai and Kisshu quickly grabbed the Mews and teleported before the explosion hit them.

They landed in the living room of Ichigo's house, and Sakura and Ichigo looked up, startled. Taruto had fallen asleep in Ichigo's lap, and it looked like he had discovered Ichigo's tail, because he was hugging it in his sleep. "That's so kawaii, na no da," Pudding said softly.

"Yes, but how do we turn them back?" Pai asked.

"Ichigo mentioned something about kissing me when you turned me into a six-year-old," Kisshu commented.

Before they could get any further, the doorbell rang, and Ichigo said, "I'll get it! Mommy, can you hold Taru?"

"Sure," Sakura said. She carefully took Taruto out of Ichigo's arms, and Ichigo jumped up and ran to the front door. Kisshu followed her, and watched as she opened the door to reveal Keiichiro. She tilted her head, and asked, "Who are you?"

"I-Ichigo?" Keiichiro asked.

"That's my name," Ichigo said. "Is that your name too?"

"No, my name is Keiichiro," Keiichiro said.

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm here to talk to your mom," Keiichiro said. "Can I come in?"

"Let me ask," Ichigo said, and then yelled, "MOM! Someone named Keiichiro wants to talk to you!"

Sakura came out carrying Taruto, and said, "Oh, hi Keiichiro. I suppose you've already seen that Ichigo's now five years old?"

"How did this happen?" Keiichiro asked.

"Deep Blue shot these little yellow darts at us, and the only ones that got hit were Ichigo and Taruto," Kisshu said. "And whatever the darts were turned them into little kids. Taruto's a year old now."

"Taru is KAWAII!" Ichigo said happily. "Can we keep him?"

"We have to find a way to turn him and you back to your normal ages," Keiichiro said.

"Kisshu mentioned something about Ichigo kissing him to turn him back," Pai said. "But I don't know if that's really what worked."

"Is there an antidote for the serum you used on Kisshu?" Keiichiro asked.

"Not to my knowledge," Pai said.

"Then WHY would you use it on Kisshu!?" Keiichiro asked.

"Because he has no common sense, that's why," Kisshu said.

Keiichiro sighed and said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to make something up, then. Pai, go get the serum you used on Kisshu, and you and I will start working on a cure."

Pai nodded and teleported out. Kisshu asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Help Mrs. Momomiya with the little kids," Keiichiro said. "The others have school soon."

"I'm going to sign Kisshu up for school, but it might take a while," Sakura said. "And I'll call them both in sick if you haven't come up with something in time."

"Alright, good," Keiichiro said.

Pai teleported in with a bottle full of yellow liquid, and said, "This is the serum, should we get to work?"

"Good idea," Keiichiro said. "Do you have some of the pills for Kisshu?"

Pai reached into a pocket, and pulled out a bottle of small white pills, then handed them to Kisshu. "Keep these out of reach of Ichigo and Taruto," he said. "They won't be good for them."

"You can put them in the medicine cabinet, Kisshu," Sakura said. "It's in the bathroom over the sink."

"K," Kisshu said, and went off to do that.

Sakura turned to Pai and asked, "Is there anything I should know about what to feed Taruto?"

"He doesn't have any allergies, and human food isn't poisonous to us, so you can feed him whatever humans feed their babies," Pai said. "It's only human medicine that is poisonous to us. Human food is fine, and WAY better than what we had back home."

"Alright," Sakura said. "Good luck finding an antidote."

"We'll need it," Pai said. "Keiichiro, let's get to work."

"Hai," Keiichiro said, and went out to his van, while Pai teleported out. The other Mews headed out as well.

Kisshu came back and said, "I put the pills away. I should let you know, tickling causes me to stop breathing, so can you help make sure Ichigo and Taruto don't do it?"

"Sure, but why does it cause you to stop breathing?" Sakura asked.

"No one can figure that one out," Kisshu said. "Pai and his dad couldn't, and they're two of the best healers on my planet. I guess I'm just different."

"Well, I'll keep Ichigo and Taruto from tickling you," Sakura said.

Taruto yawned and opened his eyes. "Did you have a nice nap, Taruto?" Sakura asked.

"Ichi?" Taruto asked.

"What does that mean?" Kisshu asked.

"He likes saying 'Ichi' instead of 'Ichigo'," Sakura explained. To Taruto she said, "Ichigo is right here." She put him down, and he immediately crawled over to Ichigo. "Hi Taru!" she said happily.

Taruto smiled happily and grabbed the hem of her dress, then pulled himself up into a standing position. Ichigo smiled and said, "Good job Taru! Would you like to try walking?"

"Wa?" Taruto asked. Ichigo made a movement with her fingers, and said, "Moving your legs like this."

Taruto nodded enthusiastically. Ichigo gently took his hands, and turned him around. "K Taru, move your legs forward," she said. Taruto kicked out one leg, then put it back down. Ichigo giggled.

"Ichigo, when I was teaching you to walk, I let you stand on my feet, and I did the walking until you got the hang of moving your legs like that," Sakura said. "I can help you put his feet on yours."

"K," Ichigo said. Sakura came over and gently stood Taruto on Ichigo's feet.

"Keep a firm hold on his hands, or he'll fall," Sakura said.

Ichigo nodded, and said, "Taru, let's try walking together, k?"

"K! K!" Taruto said. Ichigo started slowly walking around the room, with Taruto copying the movements she made.

Kisshu and Sakura watched, smiling. Suddenly they heard the front door open, and Shintaro call, "I'm home!"

"We're in the living room," Sakura called back.

Shintaro came in- and his jaw hit the floor. "What HAPPENED!?" he asked.

"Well, we were trying to defeat my evil ex-leader, and he took a leaf out of Pai's book by trying to change the lot of us into little kids. Luckily he didn't manage to get all of us, or we'd be dead and the world would be destroyed, but Ichigo and Taruto got turned into little kids," Kisshu said. "Ichigo's now five, and Taruto is one."

"Keiichiro and Pai are working out something to counteract this, but in the meantime, Kisshu and I will be taking care of these two," Sakura said.

Shintaro sighed. "Are you going to make me drag that crib out of the garage?" he asked.

"Yes, because Taruto is too young to sleep on a real bed," Sakura said. "I suppose we could also put a futon on the floor in Ichigo's room, though…."

"I like that idea better," Shintaro said. "But why Ichigo's room?"

"Those two are seriously attached to each other," Sakura said. "The first thing Taruto said when he woke up from taking a nap was, "Ichi?" And he follows her everywhere."

"I guess I'll go find a futon, then," Shintaro said.

"There should be one rolled up in the blankets closet," Sakura said. Shintaro left as Sakura said, "I have to go make dinner, so Kisshu, take good care of them."

"O-okay," Kisshu said. "I've never done babysitting before."

"You just have to keep them busy with playing until I'm done," Sakura said. "And that reminds me." She called, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo came over with Taruto and asked, "What's up, Mommy?"

"I know you like playing, but you can't tickle Kisshu, okay?" Sakura said. "It can hurt him, so no tickle wars, do you understand?"

"Yes Mommy," Ichigo said. "I promise not to tickle Kisshu-oniichan."

"Good," Sakura said. "I'm going to go make dinner, so be good and play with Kisshu, k?"

"K!" Ichigo said. Sakura smiled and left.

**Cuteness overload, in my opinion. Thanks to kisshufan404 for the idea of turning Ichigo into a little kid. The next chapter will probably be all fluff, since Deep Baka is dead. I don't know if it'll be tonight, though, so you might have to wait. I'm TIRED. REVIEW!**


	7. Babysitting

**Uh-Oh Chapter 7:**

**Babysitting**

After Sakura left, Kisshu sat down on the floor with Ichigo and Taruto. Taruto had apparently gotten tired of trying to walk, and was crawling over to Kisshu. Ichigo came over too, and jumped onto Kisshu's lap. "Kisshu-oniichan, let's play!" she said happily.

"What do you want to play?" Kisshu asked.

"Hide and go seek!" Ichigo said. "Me and Taru will hide, you have to find us!"

"Okay," Kisshu said.

"Start counting!" Ichigo said.

"Counting?" Kisshu asked.

"You have to close your eyes and count to ten, and then come find us," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said, and closed his eyes. Then he slowly counted to ten out loud, and heard running footsteps. When he reached 'one', he opened his eyes. To his surprise, Taruto wasn't hiding, he was sitting on the floor looking at Kisshu. "Ichi gone," Taruto said.

"She left?" Kisshu asked. Taruto nodded, sniffing a bit. Kisshu picked him up, and said, "Let's go find Ichigo together, k?"

Taruto perked up a bit, and said, "Ichi! Ichi!"

Kisshu left the living room, and started looking around for Ichigo. He looked all over the house, but couldn't find her anywhere. He finally went to her room, and looked under the bed. STILL no Ichigo. Kisshu sat down on the bed, and asked Taruto, "Do you have any ideas? I have no clue where else to look."

"Want Ichi…." Taruto said sadly.

Sakura came into the room and said, "It's dinnertime; where's Ichigo?"

"Beats me, we were playing hide and go seek and now I can't find her anywhere," Kisshu said.

"Can you teleport to her?" Sakura asked.

"That's an idea," Kisshu said. "Maybe I can sense where she is." He focused on Ichigo, and saw a dark room with what looked like a bunch of fabric in it, and Ichigo curled up, looking nervous. "Looks like she's in a closet," Kisshu said. "And she looks nervous."

"She might have locked herself into the blanket closet by accident," Sakura suggested. "She knows not to go in the cleaning supplies closet."

"Where's the blanket closet?" Kisshu asked.

"At the bottom of the stairs," Sakura said. "I can take Taruto."

"Thanks," Kisshu said, handing Taruto over and running downstairs. He found the closet, and tried the door. Unfortunately, it seemed that Ichigo had locked it from the inside, and now Kisshu couldn't get it open. "Ichigo?" he called.

"Kisshu-oniichan, can you get me out of here?" Ichigo asked.

"You locked me out," Kisshu said. "Can you unlock the door from your side?"

"I can't reach the doorknob…." Ichigo said sadly.

Suddenly Kisshu got an idea, and put his hand over the lock, concentrating. He heard a 'click', and tried the doorknob. It opened this time, and Ichigo came out- then threw herself at him. He gently picked her up, and said, "I think that's enough hide and go seek for one day, k?"

"K," Ichigo said, hugging him. "Where's Taru?"

"I left him with your mom," Kisshu said. "She said it's dinnertime, do you want to go eat?"

"Yeah!" Ichigo said happily. Kisshu put her down, and she ran to the kitchen, followed by Kisshu.

As they came in, Sakura said, "Oh good, just in time. We're having breakfast for dinner, so we've got chocolate chip pancakes and bacon."

"Yay!" Ichigo said. "What is there for Taru?"

"Taruto has scrambled eggs, and I'll cut up a pancake for him," Sakura said. "Oh, and he's getting the high chair, so you get a regular chair, k?"

"K!" Ichigo said. She tried to climb onto one of the chairs, without success. Kisshu picked her up and set her on the chair. "Thanks, Kisshu-oniichan," she said happily. She picked up her fork, and Sakura said, "No, Ichigo, you don't get to cut them up yourself."

"Aww…" Ichigo said. "I only spilled milk on Daddy _once_."

"And that was one time too many," Sakura said firmly. "Kisshu can do it for you, right Kisshu?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. He took Ichigo's butter knife and fork, and started cutting up her pancakes. When he was done, he handed her the fork, and said, "There you go."

"Thanks!" Ichigo said, and started eating. Kisshu did the same, and said, "This is really good!"

"I'm glad," Sakura said. "Can you cook?"

"According to Pai, I'm better than Keiichiro is," Kisshu said.

Sakura and Shintaro both looked shocked. "Wow…" Shintaro said.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" Sakura asked.

"I had to teach myself, because Pai is the kitchen's worst nightmare," Kisshu said. "Apparently I'm a natural at it. And Taruto always refuses to help out, so I end up doing everything."

"Why is Pai the kitchen's worst nightmare?" Ichigo asked. "Is the kitchen alive? I didn't know kitchens had nightmares."

"It's just a saying," Kisshu said. "It means that he can't go into a kitchen without destroying something, poisoning something, or setting the smoke alarm off."

"Yikes," Shintaro said. "He POISONS things?"

"He put sink cleanser into a pot of soup, claiming he thought it was salt," Kisshu said grimly. "We all got really sick, and since Pai was only able to heal Taruto before he got too sick to do anything, I spent a week and a half in bed, with an extremely high fever, and I was too weak to get up, so I couldn't get the fever medicine. When Pai got better, he said I was extremely lucky I didn't die."

"Wow, I'll remember to keep him far away from mine," Sakura said.

Kisshu suddenly looked worried, and said, "Jeez, I hope Keiichiro knows to keep Pai out of his kitchen."

"You can check after dinner," Sakura said.

"Can I go too?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu looked at Sakura, who said, "Alright, but you have to be good, k?"

"K," Ichigo said.

A while later, they were done with dinner, and Kisshu picked up Ichigo. "Okay, I'm teleporting us there, so close your eyes," he said. He waited till Ichigo's eyes were closed, and then teleported to Café Mew Mew.

He landed in the main room, and heard noises in the kitchen. "I really hope Pai's not in there," he sighed, putting Ichigo down.

"Let's go see!" Ichigo said, and ran off, followed by Kisshu. When Kisshu heard Ichigo say, "Are you the kitchen's worst nightmare?" his heart sank. Following Ichigo in, he saw that Pai was indeed in the kitchen."

"Keiichiro, are you insane?" Kisshu asked.

"No, why?" Keiichiro asked.

"You let Pai in your kitchen, near actual food," Kisshu said dryly. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen?"

"No, he just wanted to learn to cook," Keiichiro said. "What's going to happen?"

"The Café will go up in smoke," Kisshu said. "Pai is the kitchen's worst nightmare. He can't go into a kitchen without creating a disaster. Did he mention he once put sink cleanser into the soup I made, then claimed it was salt?"

"No, he seems to have forgotten that detail," Keiichiro said, looking at Pai, who was giving Kisshu a very evil death glare.

"And keep him away from your stove; if he thinks it's not heating up fast enough, he'll take out his fans, and then the pot melts," Kisshu said. "I had to keep stealing pots from cooking stores because Pai would melt mine whenever he snuck into the kitchen and I didn't get him out quick enough."

"Pai, is there a reason you didn't tell me any of this?" Keiichiro asked.

"You'd kick me out," Pai grumbled.

"Well, now you're out anyways," Keiichiro said. "I don't want melted pots in my kitchen, nor do I want the Café to go up in smoke. Out."

Pai sighed and slouched out of the kitchen. "It's really for the common good," Kisshu told him.

Pai responded with a death glare, and said, "You're doomed, Kisshu."

Kisshu was about to reply, when Pai shouted, "OW!"

Kisshu looked down when he did so, and saw that Ichigo had sunk her fangs into Pai's leg. "Kisshu, get this little monster off of my leg!" Pai shouted.

"She's just trying out her fangs," Kisshu said. "What's wrong with that?"

"IT HURTS, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT!" Pai shouted. He shook his leg a bit, and Ichigo dug little kitten claws into his leg.

"Aww… those claws are cute," Kisshu said.

"What is WRONG with you!?" Pai shrieked.

"Nothing," Kisshu said. "I just think she looks really cute chewing on your leg."

Ichigo suddenly took her fangs out of Pai's leg, and said, "Why does Pai-oniichan taste like spinach?"

Kisshu fell over laughing. "Spinach?" he gasped. "That's hilarious!"

"Kisshu, you are going DOWN!" Pai shouted. "And the little monster can be next."

Kisshu calmed down at that, grabbed Ichigo, and teleported home. He landed in the living room, and set Ichigo down. Sakura came in, took one look at Ichigo, and shrieked, "Ichigo, why do you have BLOOD on your mouth!?"

"Pai-oniichan tastes like spinach," Ichigo said.

"YOU BIT HIM!?" Sakura shrieked.

"He was going to doom Kisshu-oniichan, I was protecting him," Ichigo said.

"Isn't she sweet?" Kisshu asked.

"Who raised YOU!?" Sakura asked.

Kisshu lowered his head. "Mainly Pai and Taruto's parents; mine were killed in a rockslide when I was six," he said. "And I meant it was sweet that Ichigo wanted to protect me. Although Pai's reaction was hilarious. I think I'll just go back to my room now; I don't like talking about my parents." He teleported, and Ichigo asked, "Mommy, why did you make Kisshu-oniichan sad?"

"I didn't mean to…" Sakura said. Ichigo ran off, and Sakura sighed.

Kisshu, meanwhile, was lying face down on his bed. _Why did she have to bring that up? _he wondered. Suddenly he heard the door open a bit, and Ichigo ask, "Kisshu-oniichan?"

"Yeah?" Kisshu asked, his voice muffled. Suddenly he felt the bed shift a bit, and turned his head to see that Ichigo had climbed up to sit next to him. She reached out, and put her hand on his cheek. Then she started rubbing his cheek gently. The sensation combined with his emotions was starting to put Kisshu to sleep, and Ichigo was looking sleepy too. Eventually she curled up next to Kisshu, who was half-asleep, and fell fast asleep. He sleepily covered her up, then got under the covers too, and fell asleep.

**Cute, right? I'm hoping to change Taruto and Ichigo back soon, but should I do it next chapter, or have one more chapter of fluff? I'm open to ideas! Review plz!**


	8. Ichigo's Back

**Uh-Oh Chapter 8:**

**Ichigo's Back**

The next morning Ichigo and Kisshu were both woken by wailing. "That sounds like Taru!" Ichigo said. "Kisshu-oniichan, let's go see what happened!"

"K," Kisshu said, getting out of bed. Ichigo did the same, and they ran to the wailing, which was coming from Ichigo's room.

Sakura was in there, trying to calm down Taruto, who was very unhappy about something. She looked up as they came in, and said, "Oh, good, you're up. Taruto woke up and couldn't find Ichigo, and he's been wailing since then. I tried telling him she was sleeping, but he didn't want to hear that."

Ichigo went over and said, "Taru, I'm here."

Taruto looked over, and slowly stopped crying, then crawled onto Ichigo's lap, and said, "Ichi back!"

"Yep, I'm back," Ichigo said. Taruto happily hugged her, and she hugged back.

Sakura and Kisshu were watching, and Sakura said, "Kisshu, I'm sorry about last night. I really shouldn't have said that."

Kisshu sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't be encouraging Ichigo to bite people, but just don't do it again," he said. "And you're lucky that Ichigo won't remember that when she goes back to normal."

"You're right," Sakura said. "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Can we have oatmeal, Mommy?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, I'll go make that," Sakura said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Sakura went to get it. Kisshu was about to sit down on the floor when he heard Sakura calling his name. He got up and teleported downstairs, to see Moe and Miwa at the door. "I think you'd be better at explaining what happened," Sakura said.

"Is Ichigo okay?" Miwa asked.

"She's fine, but my evil ex-leader turned her into a five-year-old, and my younger brother into a one-year-old," Kisshu said. "You can come see them, but I don't know if she'll recognize you."

"Ichigo's five?" Moe asked.

"Yep, and she's really cute," Kisshu said. "Last night I took her to Café Mew Mew to make sure Keiichiro didn't let Pai in his kitchen, and when Pai said he'd doom me for telling Keiichiro that he's a kitchen disaster, Ichigo started chewing on his leg. His reaction was priceless."

"Ichigo was chewing on Pai's leg?" Miwa asked.

"Yeah, she's got cat features for some reason, including fangs and claws," Kisshu said. "And when she took her fangs out of Pai's leg, you wanna know what she said?"

"What?" Moe asked curiously.

"She asked, "Why does Pai-oniichan taste like spinach?"," Kisshu said, laughing.

Moe and Miwa started laughing too. "Spinach?" Miwa laughed. "That's hilarious!"

"Do you want to stay for breakfast?" Sakura asked.

"If you don't mind," Moe said. "What are you having?"

"Oatmeal, Ichigo's request," Sakura said. "I have to go make that, why don't you three go play with Ichigo and Taruto?"

"K," Kisshu said. Moe and Miwa followed him upstairs to Ichigo's room, and went in. Ichigo looked up from playing with Taruto, and looked puzzled. "Moe, Miwa, when did you turn into giants?" she asked.

"We didn't, it's just that you're five again, while we're still thirteen," Miwa explained.

"I'm supposed to be thirteen?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Moe said.

"So how old is Taru supposed to be?" Ichigo asked.

"Nine," Kisshu said. He sat down on the floor with Ichigo and Taruto, and Moe and Miwa did the same. Taruto looked at them curiously, then crawled over and onto Moe's lap.

Moe giggled and said, "Hi Taruto!" Taruto giggled, then noticed the ribbons on her shirt. He immediately grabbed one, and put it in his mouth, then started chewing on it.

"I don't think that's very good for him," Kisshu commented.

Moe gently took the ribbon out of Taruto's mouth, and said, "Taruto, that's not good for you."

Taruto tried to get the ribbon back, but Moe held it out of reach. "You don't want to get sick, right?" she asked. "Chewing on ribbons is bad for you."

Taruto looked sad, then looked at her arm, taking it in his hands. Kisshu's eyes widened, and he grabbed Taruto right before he started to open his mouth. "Um… what happened?" Moe asked.

"Taruto was going to bite you," Kisshu said. "I was living with his family when he was born, so I know what he used to do. He didn't grow out of biting people till he was two."

"Why weren't you living with your family?" Miwa asked.

"They had died in a rockslide two months before Taruto was born," Kisshu said sadly. "And I don't like talking about it. Especially after last night."

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened last night?" Miwa asked.

"I told Sakura it was sweet that Ichigo bit Pai's leg to protect me, and she asked, "Who raised YOU!?"" Kisshu said. "She's got a looong way to go till she earns my trust, and when Ichigo gets back to normal, she'll have an even harder time."

"What did she do to Ichigo?" Moe asked.

"She and Shintaro were leaving Ichigo home alone to go on trips all the time, and she was really hurt by the fact that they didn't care enough to stay with her," Kisshu said.

Moe and Miwa stood up, and said, "We'll be back."

They started to leave, but Sakura called, "Breakfast's on the table!" Kisshu sighed, picked up Taruto, and followed by the girls, went downstairs. Sakura had bowls of oatmeal set out, along with brown sugar and milk. Kisshu put Taruto in the high chair, and helped Ichigo sit on one of the other chairs. Moe and Miwa didn't sit down, though, and Miwa said, "Mrs. Momomiya, we need to talk."

"Away from the kids, I take it?" Sakura sighed.

"Yes," Miwa said. Sakura sighed and went to the living room, followed by Moe and Miwa, who looked like hungry wolves.

When they were gone, Ichigo asked, "Are they going to talk about Mommy making you sad?"

"Most likely," Kisshu said.

"Why doesn't Mommy like you?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Kisshu said gloomily.

"Can we go see Pai-oniichan?" Ichigo asked.

"Good idea," Kisshu said. "Can you hold Taruto? We're teleporting again."

Ichigo nodded, and took Taruto out of Kisshu's arms. He picked them both up and teleported to Café Mew Mew. They landed in the main room, and Kisshu set Ichigo and Taruto down gently. Apparently Keiichiro heard the teleportation, because he came up from the basement, and asked, "What happened?"

"Ichigo's friends are scolding Sakura for making me sad, and I was wondering if you had found anything to change these two back," Kisshu said gloomily. "And Ichigo apparently wants to see Pai."

"We might have something to change them back, but we're not exactly sure," Keiichiro said. "It's not quite finished yet, either."

Kisshu groaned. Keiichiro said, "You could try kissing Ichigo on the forehead. I don't know if it'll work, but if you're that desperate, it's worth a try, right?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. He looked over at Ichigo, who was playing peek-a-boo with Taruto, and called, "Ichigo?"

"What's up, Kisshu-oniichan?" Ichigo asked, coming over.

"I want to try turning you back into a thirteen-year-old," Kisshu said.

"What do I have to do?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing, just stand still," Kisshu said, kneeling in front of her. Then he kissed her forehead, and she giggled- then started to glow a soft golden color. Kisshu stood up as Ichigo started to grow. Then the glow flashed, and when the flash faded, Ichigo was standing there, back to normal.

"Kisshu? What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Deep Blue turned you into a five-year-old," Kisshu said. "And Taruto's one now. Keiichiro and Pai were working on an antidote to the serum Pai used on me, but I got desperate today and kissed your forehead, and it worked."

"Why were you desperate?" Ichigo asked, looking worried.

"Sakura asked who raised me," Kisshu said gloomily. "I took you here last night to make sure Pai wasn't in the kitchen, and when he said he was going to doom me, you bit his leg. And when we got home, I told your mom that I thought it was sweet that you protected me like that, and she said, "Who raised YOU!?""

"She's going down," Ichigo said grimly.

"You'd better hope Moe and Miwa didn't beat you to it; I told them as well," Kisshu said.

"Let's get going," Ichigo said.

"You should take Taruto, Pai and I aren't good with babies," Keiichiro said.

Ichigo looked over and saw Taruto pulling himself up on a chair. "That's totally kawaii, but shouldn't we change him back?" she asked.

"Not yet, we need to see if the serum works before turning you both back," Keiichiro said.

Ichigo went over and picked up Taruto, who looked at her and asked, "Ichi big?"

"He says Ichi instead of Ichigo," Kisshu said.

"Yep, I'm big now," Ichigo told Taruto. "Let's go home."

"K!" Taruto said happily. Kisshu came over and took Ichigo's shoulder, then teleported to the kitchen. From the living room they heard yelling, and Kisshu said, "I guess they're still at it."

"Let's go," Ichigo said.

"Shouldn't we put Taruto upstairs first? The yelling might scare him," Kisshu said.

"We shouldn't leave him near stairs without supervision, he might fall," Ichigo said. "I guess we could close the door to my room, though."

"K, let's do that," Kisshu said. He followed Ichigo upstairs, and watched as she said, "K Taruto, stay here for a while, k?"

"K!" Taruto said. Ichigo put him down on the futon, then left and closed the door, followed by Kisshu. They went to the living room, where they found Moe and Miwa still yelling at Sakura, who was sitting on the sofa. They all looked up as Ichigo and Kisshu came in, and Moe asked, "Ichigo, you're back to normal?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "And Kisshu told me what happened. Mom, are you TRYING to get thrown out? Hurting Kisshu is the same as hurting me. And I think you've done more than enough."

"Would you really throw me and your dad out?" Sakura asked.

"If it wasn't for Pai the last time we had this discussion, you'd both be out on the streets until you found some place in Italy or something," Ichigo said. "And technically I could have called the police and accused the two of you of neglect for all those stupid trips that you took and left me here for. I honestly don't know why I didn't think of that sooner."

"My uncle's a cop, do you want me to call him?" Miwa asked.

"Sure, if you think he won't mind," Ichigo said.

Miwa took out her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts, then hit Send when she reached her uncle's number. She waited, then said, "Uncle Yoshi? This is Miwa. I just found out Ichigo's parents have been leaving her home alone for weeks at a time; is that considered neglect?" She got a response, then said, "I'm at Ichigo's now, do you want to come talk with her mother?" She got another response, and said, "462 Ayame Street. Good, see you soon." She hung up, and said, "He'll be here soon, and no running away, Mrs. Momomiya."

Sakura sighed. Ichigo glared at her, and turned to Kisshu. "You should take Taruto to the Café and stay there till I call," she said. "We don't need the police to find out about you."

"What will you tell them about me living here?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll just tell them my boyfriend and his brothers are going to move in with me, and since Pai is eighteen, it shouldn't be much of a problem," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said. He went upstairs, and soon after they heard him teleport out.

Fifteen minutes later, they heard the doorbell ring, and Miwa went to get it. She came back with a tall man in a police officer's uniform. "This is my uncle, Officer Honjou Yoshi," Miwa said.

"Hi," Ichigo said.

Officer Honjou nodded, and said, "Can you tell me what's been going on, Ichigo?"

"My parents started taking vacations when I was twelve," Ichigo said. "They started out just taking weekends off, but as time went on, they would leave for weeks and months at a time, only leaving me a note and a bunch of money for food. They never told me ahead of time, and I'd come home from school to find a note saying something like, "Ichigo, we went on a cruise to the Bahamas, we'll be back in two weeks." And then I'd wait for two weeks, spending all my time alone or at work, and sometimes they'd come home when they said they would, and sometimes earlier or later. But they never stayed home for long; I'd get another note a week later saying they were going somewhere else."

"How long have they been home this time?" Officer Honjou asked.

"Two days," Ichigo said. "This trip was the last straw for me, and when they came home this time I said they should find somewhere else to live. They said they'd stop the trips, but last night Mom really hurt my boyfriend's feelings, and I decided this morning that I'd had it, so when Miwa told me her uncle was a police officer, and asked if she should call you, I said sure."

"Is there a reason you didn't call before now?" Officer Honjou asked.

"I honestly don't know why I didn't think of doing that earlier," Ichigo said. "Maybe it's because now I've finally had enough- and my boyfriend and his two brothers need a place to live."

"If your parents left, these boys would move in?" Officer Honjou asked.

"I hope so," Ichigo said. "I know my boyfriend is willing to do so."

"How old are his brothers?" Officer Honjou asked.

"Nine and eighteen," Ichigo said. "He's fourteen."

"Well, if his brother's eighteen, that should be fine, if we can work it out," Officer Honjou said. "Eighteen is legally old enough to take care of kids."

"Will you help us?" Ichigo asked.

"I'd be happy to, this is one serious case of neglect," Officer Honjou said. "Where's your dad?"

"Work," Ichigo said. "Do you want the number?"

"Please," Officer Honjou said. Ichigo gave it to him, and he typed it into his cell phone. When Shintaro picked up, Officer Honjou said, "This is Officer Honjou Yoshi of the Bunkyo Police Department. I need you to come back to your house. Good, see you soon." He hung up. "And now we wait," he said.

**Nice long one… Ichigo's back to normal, but it looks like her parents' lives will never be the same…. Review!**


	9. Parents

**Uh-Oh Chapter 9:**

**Parents**

About fifteen minutes later, the front door opened, and Shintaro came into the living room. "What happened?" he asked.

"I got sick of being neglected, that's what happened," Ichigo said. "So when Miwa mentioned her uncle was a police officer, and asked if she should call him, I said yes."

"You called the police on us?" Shintaro asked incredulously.

"I only wish I had done it sooner," Ichigo said. "Two years of only having you two around about two days a month was really a bad idea, Dad."

"I'd have to agree with that statement," Officer Honjou said. "I haven't heard of a case of neglect like this since we arrested a woman for leaving her two-year-old home alone for three days. You two are extremely lucky Ichigo isn't that young."

"We wouldn't leave her home alone at that age," Sakura said.

"But you left me home alone all the time since you decided I was old enough to care for myself," Ichigo pointed out. "Frankly, the amount of time you spent away from home was just as bad as leaving a two-year-old home alone for three days. If something had happened, you wouldn't have been there. What do you think would happen if the house caught fire for some reason? If someone broke in while I was at school? Or if I got sick? Who would I be able to turn to? No one, and there'd be nobody to take me to the doctor's, nobody to tell the school that I actually was sick and not just playing hooky. You'd be so far away that no one would be able to reach you most of the time, and I doubt you would have cared anyways. Or at least, if something happened to ME, you wouldn't have cared. I bet the house and the stuff inside it is a different issue."

"Ichigo's right," Moe said. "We're really the only ones she could turn to, except maybe her coworkers at the Café. And if she got sick, none of us would be able to tell that to the school. I don't think you even thought about that."

"Where did you even get the money for all that?" Officer Honjou asked.

"We've got a separate bank account for vacation money," Shintaro said. "And we'd been saving quite a bit up till we thought Ichigo could handle us being away for a bit."

"You call weeks and months away from home A BIT!?" Ichigo shrieked. "You're both out of your minds. I don't know why you had a kid, but you're obviously not fit to be parents."

Officer Honjou sighed, then said, "Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya, you're coming with me. You can explain to the courts why you thought it was okay to leave Ichigo alone all the time." He turned to Ichigo and said, "I'll contact you when I know more."

"Thank you," Ichigo said. Officer Honjou nodded and led her parents away. When they were gone, Ichigo sighed. "I hope I did the right thing," she said.

"I think you did," Miwa said firmly. "And you'll be better off living with Kisshu, Pai and Taruto. They won't leave you."

"And your parents couldn't have gotten away with this forever," Moe said. "Someone always finds out eventually, even if you hide it. At least you should have this settled soon, rather than waiting till something bad happens while they're away."

"You're right," Ichigo said. "I'd better call Keiichiro and tell him it's safe for Kisshu to come back." She took out her cell phone and dialed the Café's number. Keiichiro picked up, and Ichigo said, "Hi Keiichiro, Miwa's uncle left, so Kisshu can come back."

"_Good," _Keiichiro said. _"We turned Taruto back, by the way."_

"That's great!" Ichigo said. "I actually need to talk to him and Pai, can you send them here too?"

"_Sure," _Keiichiro said, and hung up.

"They'll be back soon," Ichigo said.

"K," Miwa said.

Suddenly teleportation sounded, and Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto appeared. "How'd it go?" Kisshu asked.

"Miwa's uncle took my parents away," Ichigo said. "And he said since Pai's eighteen, he should be able to work something out so we can stay here."

"That's good, I don't think we should be separated," Pai said. "Taruto, you don't mind moving out of the Café, right?"

"Not at all, it's boring," Taruto said. "Especially since you won't let me eat dessert."

"Pai, we should redecorate my room if you think Kisshu and I should take my parents' room," Ichigo said. "Do you have any colors you like?"

"Purple," Pai said. "And black."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "We can get paint and stuff after we figure out what's happening with living here and my parents. For now you can keep my parents' room, and Kisshu and I will sleep together. Taruto can have the guest room."

"That sounds fine," Pai said. "What should we do about school and human clothing?"

"I can't sign you guys up, maybe we should ask Keiichiro?" Ichigo suggested.

"For human clothing that's fine, but I think we should talk with my uncle about school," Miwa said. "I think it's best that Kisshu goes to our school, but since Pai is eighteen, he might not need to go to school."

"We should sign Taruto up with Pudding," Ichigo said. "Then she can show him how things work."

"Good plan," Pai said. "We should also tell the police and whoever else that we've been homeschooled. Then it will explain why we don't know anything about human public schools."

"Good idea," Ichigo said. Suddenly her cell phone rang, and she picked up, saying, "Moshi moshi?"

"_Ichigo, this is Officer Honjou," _Officer Honjou said. _"We interrogated your parents, and the only thing they had to say is that they thought you wanted time alone. Whether or not that's true, the fact remains that this is a pretty serious neglect case. We worked out a date for their trial, and it's next Friday. Are you willing to testify against your parents?"_

"Hai," Ichigo said.

"_The other thing I needed to know is if you need help with signing your boyfriend and his younger brother up for school," _Officer Honjou said.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I need to make sure my boyfriend is in all my classes, and his brother is put in Hanabiru Elementary School, which is where his best friend goes. They've both been homeschooled; I think Taruto's best friend and myself would be the best people to show them around."

"_I think that can be worked out," _Officer Honjou said. _"What are their names, and what's the younger brother's friend named?"_

"My boyfriend is Ikisatashi Kisshu, his brother is Ikisatashi Taruto, and Taruto's friend is Fong Pudding," Ichigo said. "And she goes to Hanabiru Elementary School."

"_Thanks, I'll start working that out," _Officer Honjou said. _"The trial is at 3 PM on Friday, so I'll come get you from school."_

"Don't I need different clothes?" Ichigo asked.

"_Oh right," _Officer Honjou said. _"I guess I'm used to just wearing my uniform. If you could bring some different clothes to school, you can change in the court's bathrooms. Is Kisshu coming with you?"_

"Let me ask," Ichigo said. She turned to Kisshu and said, "The trial's after school on Friday; do you want to come?"

"I want to be there for you, but what about my ears?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll work that out," Pai said. "Worse comes to worst, you can bring one to school and take it before you leave."

"K, I'll come," Kisshu said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said, and turned back to the phone. "Kisshu does want to come, should I have him bring different clothes too?" she asked.

"_It's a good idea," _Officer Honjou said.

"Alright," Ichigo said. "Was there anything else?"

"_Not at the moment," _Officer Honjou said. _"I'll see you Friday, Ichigo."_

"Thanks, see you then," Ichigo said. She heard a click, and hung up. Then she turned to her friends.

"Why do I need different clothes?" Kisshu asked.

"It's just a formality; you're supposed to wear nice clothes to stuff like trials," Ichigo said. "I think you should go talk to Keiichiro about human clothes for all of you, I don't have the money to buy new clothes."

"I'll go now," Pai said, and teleported out.

Miwa sighed and said, "Ichigo, Moe and I have to get home. Will we see you on Monday?"

"Depends on whether your uncle can get Kisshu into school," Ichigo said. "I don't want to leave him alone."

"I won't be alone, but it would be nice to have you here," Kisshu said. "Do a lot of kids bring bananas to school?"

"Yeah, we should find somewhere private to eat," Ichigo said. "Moe, Miwa, Kisshu's severely allergic to bananas, so you can't bring them anymore, k?"

"YES!" Moe said happily. "I HATE bananas."

"That's fine, I'm not big on them either," Miwa said. "We'll go let our moms know."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. Moe and Miwa waved and headed out.

"I hope this works out," Ichigo said.

"I'm sure it will," Kisshu said, hugging her.

**Absurdly short, but I might have a surprise soon, so keep watching my stories! Review!**


	10. The Trial

**Uh-Oh Chapter 10:**

**The Trial**

Pai came back a while later, and said, "Keiichiro's going to get all of us new clothes, and I told him to buy some dress clothes and shoes for you."

"Good, thanks," Kisshu said. "I suppose I need a uniform too?"

"He'll take care of that," Pai said. "I think he'll be by later today."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "The sooner the better."

Sure enough, Keiichiro came by later that day with a bunch of shoes and clothes, and said, "Here's all the clothes, and Kisshu's uniform and school bag. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks, Keiichiro," Pai said. "We appreciate this."

"Welcome," Keiichiro said with a smile. He turned to Ichigo and asked, "Ichigo, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo said.

"Good," Keiichiro said. "I was just worried about you, with all this trouble with your parents."

"My parents brought this on themselves," Ichigo said. "If they hadn't had me, they wouldn't have had to go through this. But they decided to have a kid, and I guess they decided as I grew that they had made a mistake, and started leaving me to fend for myself. In a way it's too bad, but they've hurt me so much by now I don't really mind that they're most likely going to jail. And I'll still have Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. And all my other friends as well."

"And we're never going to leave you," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled happily. "Thanks Kish," she said.

"I have a nickname?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Ichigo asked.

"I LOVE it," Kisshu said happily.

Keiichiro smiled and said, "I have to go, but if you guys need any help, let me know."

"Thanks Keiichiro," Ichigo said. Keiichiro nodded and left. After the door closed, Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she picked up. "Moshi moshi?" she said.

"_Ichigo, this is Officer Honjou," _Officer Honjou said. _"The courts have informed me that Kisshu's older brother alone is not enough to legally take care of you. Is there someone else you could ask, or do you want me to be your guardian?"_

"We could ask Pai's friend Keiichiro, he's 24," Ichigo said. "If that doesn't work, would you be willing to be our guardian?"

"_Yes, I'm fine with that," _Officer Honjou said. _"Oh, and I got ahold of the principals of your school and Pudding's school, and Kisshu and Taruto are going to start Monday. You two just need to take them to the office to check in. Does Kisshu need a uniform?"_

"No, Keiichiro got him one," Ichigo said. "I'll let him know. Anything else?"

"_Are you going to be okay, living with all boys?" _Officer Honjou asked.

"It's better than living all alone, I'll be fine," Ichigo said. "Thanks."

"_Sure," _Officer Honjou said. _"I'll see you Friday, but I might check in between now and then. Do you want me to call Pai's friend?"_

"Sure," Ichigo said. "I'll give you his number." She gave Officer Honjou Keiichiro's number, and said, "I should go. See you Friday."

"_Will do," _Officer Honjou said, and hung up.

Ichigo turned to Kisshu, Pai and Taruto and said, "Kisshu, Taruto, you guys are starting school Monday. Taruto, you should go tell Pudding that she needs to take you to the office to check in."

"K," Taruto said, and teleported out.

"I'm hungry," Pai said.

Ichigo looked at the clock. "Wow, it's almost six," she said. "I guess I'll go start dinner."

"You cooked last time, I'll do it," Kisshu said. "What do you guys want?"

"Fried fish and mashed potatoes," Pai said.

"Fish…." Ichigo said dreamily.

"Koneko-chan, are you okay?" Kisshu asked.

"Sorry, cat thing," Ichigo said. "Cats love fish. But I'm not sure if we have any fish."

"I'll go ask Keiichiro," Pai said. He teleported out.

_**The next day: **_Keiichiro agreed to be a guardian for Ichigo, Kisshu, and Taruto, and started getting human clothing and shoes for the boys. By the time Ichigo and Kisshu were starting school, they had everything they needed.

Moe and Miwa met them at the gates on Wednesday; they had gotten out of suspension the day before. As Kisshu and Ichigo walked up, Miwa said, "The girls are still moaning about Aoyuck; we shouldn't have problems just yet."

"Good, I hope so," Ichigo said. "I have to take Kisshu to the office; do you want to come?"

"Sure," Moe said. She and Miwa followed Kisshu and Ichigo to the office. They found the principal waiting, and he said, "I just wanted to ask. Kisshu, are you planning on beating people up too?"

"Can I?" Kisshu asked.

"You have to have a reason, and you can't kill people, but yes," the principal said.

"Those don't sound like hard rules to follow," Kisshu said.

"You'd be surprised," Moe said darkly.

"Seriously, Moe, do you have to?" the principal asked wearily.

"Yup," Moe said. "Can we go to class?"

"Yes, go ahead," the principal sighed.

Moe led the way to the first class, and they all sat down together. The teacher came in soon after, and to the Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa's surprise, didn't say anything about having a new student; she just started the lesson.

None of the other girls seemed to notice Kisshu either, which was good. As the bell rang, Miwa said, "So far so good."

"Yup," Ichigo said as they headed to the next class.

To their surprise, the rest of the day passed without incident. It was even more surprising when the rest of the week was the same.

Friday was the trial for Ichigo's parents, and Ichigo and Kisshu both brought dress clothes to school. Kisshu had brought along one of the pills to change his ears, and as they were heading out, took it.

Officer Honjou was waiting for them out front, and he greeted them, then led them to his car. After they got in, he sighed and said, "I talked with Keiichiro."

"Why do I get the sense this isn't good?" Ichigo asked.

"He told me your secret, and I told him I'd never tell," Officer Honjou said. "After what happened to my son when he decided to tell Miwa that he thought you were ugly, I don't say anything against you. And that was just Miwa. I know perfectly well that if I arrest you two, I'll get taken down by your friends. They don't care if I'm enforcing the law; all they see is that I hurt you, and I don't think anyone, police or otherwise, can actually defeat those two. I joke with my friends about my niece being a weapon of mass destruction."

"As long as you don't tell, we're happy, and they're happy," Ichigo said. "I think they'd get bored and grouchy without us."

Officer Honjou shuddered. "I can't even handle bored; grouchy is terrifying," he said. "Remember the LAST time they got bored?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "They woke up bored, and when they realized they were BOTH bored, they booby-trapped Mr. Honjou's office before he got home. And then they hung plastic spiders all over the house, and put plastic snakes in Miwa's parents' bedroom. And every time Mrs. Honjou stepped on a snake, she'd scream, and since Moe and Miwa were hiding, she couldn't figure out where the maniacal laughter was coming from."

"And when Shiro got home, he walked into his office, and a bucket of ice water fell on his head," Officer Honjou added. "And since Moe and Miwa had set up some hidden cameras, they got all these pictures that were totally embarrassing for their parents."

"When Taruto gets bored, he starts playing pranks too," Kisshu said.

"Great…" Ichigo said.

"We're here," Officer Honjou announced. "I'll show you where the restrooms are; then you can change. You can leave your school bags in the car, I'll be driving you home."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She and Kisshu took the bags with their dress clothes, and got out of the car. Officer Honjou led them to the restrooms, and they went in.

Ichigo took her dress clothes out of the bag, and put them on. She neatened up her hair, and put her school uniform in the bag. She was wearing a pink three-quarter-sleeved shirt with a V-neck, and a white pencil skirt, along with white flats.

She left the restroom, and noticed Kisshu was coming out at the same time. He was wearing a dark blue button-down shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes.

Officer Honjou came up to them and said, "It's time."

"K," Ichigo said. She and Kisshu followed him to the courtroom, and saw that there were quite a few people in there, and more were coming in.

"I have to sit with the other officers who were involved with this," Officer Honjou said. "You two are sitting in one of the front rows; I'll show you. Ichigo, your parents are being called up first, and you're being called up second. Just answer the prosecutions' questions, and you'll be fine, k?"

"K," Ichigo said.

"Kisshu, you have to wait in the crowd here while Ichigo's in the witness stand, but I'm sure she'll be fine," Officer Honjou said.

"I think so too," Kisshu said.

They had reached the seats, and Officer Honjou said, "Good luck, Ichigo."

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

Officer Honjou smiled and left as Ichigo and Kisshu sat down.

They waited a while, but finally two guards came in with Ichigo's parents. The noise of people talking slowly faded, and the head of the prosecution said, "Momomiya Sakura and Momomiya Shintaro, please come up here."

Sakura and Shintaro stepped up into the stand, and the prosecution officer asked, "Do you both swear to tell the whole truth, all the truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Hai," Sakura and Shintaro said.

"I've been informed that you left your daughter alone for weeks at a time, is that true?" the prosecution officer asked.

"Yes," Sakura said sadly.

"Why would you do that?" the prosecution officer asked.

"We both like traveling, and when we thought she was old enough, we started taking trips," Shintaro said. "We thought she wanted time alone, and we didn't really hear otherwise."

"Is there some reason you never took her with you?" the prosecution officer asked.

"We didn't want her to fall behind in school," Sakura said.

The prosecution officer sighed and said, "I'd like to question your daughter now, so you may both step down." Sakura and Shintaro obeyed, and the prosecution officer called, "I would like Momomiya Ichigo to come up here, please."

Ichigo stood up, and went to the front of the room, stepping into the box. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth, all the truth, and nothing but the truth?" the prosecution officer asked.

"Hai," Ichigo said.

"Can you tell us how this started?" the prosecution officer asked.

"My parents started leaving me home alone on weekends when I was twelve," Ichigo said. "As time went on, they started leaving for weeks at a time, until they were only home about two days a month on average. They never told me in advance, and I would come home from school to find a note saying that they had gone off on another trip, and a bunch of money for food."

"We've been informed that the one who called the police was your best friend; is there some reason you never called before now?" the prosecution officer asked.

"I should have done it, but I kept hoping that one day they'd realize that they were making me miserable, and stop the trips," Ichigo said. "That never happened."

"They said you wanted time alone; is that true?" the prosecution officer asked.

"No," Ichigo said. "I never said anything like that, and I've always been really attached to having people around. Being home alone all the time made me lonely and sad. I honestly have no clue where they got that idea. I HATE being alone."

The prosecution officer looked at the judge, who nodded. The prosecution officer turned back to Ichigo, and said, "Thank you, you can step down now."

Ichigo obeyed and went back to Kisshu as the judge said, "The jury will figure out the verdict; the rest of you are free to go."

The people in the courtroom got up and started to file out as Ichigo and Kisshu looked around. Officer Honjou came up to them, and said, "Ready to go home?"

"Yep," Ichigo said.

Officer Honjou led the way back to his car, and drove them home.

**I redid this chapter, and I should have the next one out soon. Review plz!**


	11. A New Life

**Uh-Oh Chapter 11: **

**A New Life**

Pai, Taruto, Keiichiro, Moe, and Miwa were all waiting when Officer Honjou pulled up. Kisshu and Ichigo got out, and so did Officer Honjou.

"How'd it go?" Miwa asked.

"Ichigo did a great job; now we just wait for the verdict," Officer Honjou said. "I have to go; Ichigo, I'll contact you when the verdict comes in."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "Thanks for understanding our situation too."

"Sure," Officer Honjou said. "I'll see you around."

"Bye," the others said. Officer Honjou got back in his car and drove off.

Miwa sighed and said, "I'm glad he understands. I'd hate to have to beat him up."

"He's a nice guy," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, how are you feeling about this?"

"As long as you stay, I'm happy," Ichigo said. "What I really need is someone who will stay with me no matter what. My parents couldn't manage that."

"I'll never leave you," Kisshu said. "You mean the world to me."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, blushing. "I love you, Kisshu."

Kisshu smiled. "I'll never get tired of hearing that from you," he said. "Pai and Taruto will stay too, right guys?"

"Yup," Pai said.

"Me too," Taruto said. "I like it here, and I like going to school with Pudding."

"Good," Ichigo said. "Pai, we should start thinking about redecorating my old room, since Kisshu and I are going to be sharing my parents' old room."

"Can everything be purple or black?" Pai asked.

"Sure, but not too much black, or the room will be less bright and cheerful," Ichigo said.

"Let's go with all black; Pai hates bright and cheerful," Kisshu said, snickering. "He's kind of like some rare species of bat- you know, lives in a cave, hates sunlight, that sort of thing. Except this bat is a lunatic with an obsession with fish."

"Fish?" Moe asked. "You mean like sushi?"

Ichigo facepalmed. "Kisshu, Finless Porpoises aren't fish," she said.

"I'm aware of that, but telling Pai to 'go play with the fish' is more fun than saying 'go play with the Finless Porpoise' or 'go play with the marine mammal,'" Kisshu said. "Hey, I just thought up a good nickname!"

Pai groaned as Miwa asked, "What is it?"

"Fishy-chan!" Kisshu said.

The others burst out laughing as smoke came out of Pai's ears. "Or 'Little Fish'," Kisshu said, causing the smoke coming out of Pai's ears to turn black.

"You are SO doomed," Pai said in monotone, which was rather odd considering he looked like he was about to explode.

"What are you going to do to me? Chase me around again?" Kisshu asked, snickering.

"NO, I'm going to TICKLE you to death!" Pai shouted.

Kisshu squeaked, but instead of teleporting, he began to glow a soft golden color. The glow flashed, and when it faded, the others' jaws dropped.

Somehow, Kisshu had turned back into a six-year-old. He took one look at Pai, and ran behind Ichigo, clinging to her. "What happened?" Keiichiro asked.

"Not sure," Pai said.

"I have an idea," Ichigo said. "When I get really scared or my emotions get out of control, I turn into a kitten. What if the effect on Kisshu of being really scared is that he turns back into a six-year-old?"

"If that's the case, it's good Kisshu's not easily scared," Pai said. "But do we have to use the serum every time this happens?"

"Kissing turns me back, let's see if it works," Ichigo said. She looked at Kisshu, who still looked scared. "Kisshu, can you let go now?" Ichigo asked gently.

"Pai-oniichan's going to tickle me…." Kisshu said nervously.

"If I turn you back, you can go torment him instead," Ichigo said. Kisshu perked up, and let go of Ichigo's legs. Ichigo knelt in front of Kisshu, and kissed his forehead. He began to glow as Ichigo stood up, and then he started to grow. The glow flashed, and Kisshu was back to normal, and looking puzzled.

"What just happened?" he asked. "Did I black out?"

"No, Pai scared you so much you turned back into a six-year-old," Ichigo said. "I think if you get really scared, you'll turn back into a six-year-old. If I'm really scared or upset, I turn into a kitten."

"Great…." Kisshu groaned. "Pai, turning me into a six-year-old was your worst mistake yet."

Pai sighed gloomily. Keiichiro looked at him and said, "I think I agree with Kisshu, especially since originally there was no way to counteract the serum. I think you should work on thinking before acting, Pai."

"Pai has no common sense, that'll be hard," Taruto said.

"Can we talk about something other than my lack of common sense?" Pai asked.

Kisshu sighed, then said, "When are we redecorating your new room?"

"Well, we could go get paint today, and spend the weekend redecorating," Ichigo suggested.

"That sounds good," Pai said. "I want dark purple."

"We can look at paint chips, and pick a good color," Ichigo said. "I'm just going to change out of these dress clothes."

"I think I'll do the same; they're uncomfortable," Kisshu said. He and Ichigo went back inside and changed into regular clothes, and then went back downstairs.

The others were waiting, and Keiichiro said, "I'm driving you guys; the hardware store isn't very close to here."

"Okay," Ichigo said.

"We have to go home, but we'll see you soon," Moe said.

"'Kay, bye," Ichigo said. Moe and Miwa smiled and left.

"I'm going to Pudding's, so I'll see you guys at dinner," Taruto said cheerfully, and teleported off.

"Well, let's go get in the car," Keiichiro said.

Pai, Kisshu, and Ichigo followed him to his car, and got in. Then Keiichiro drove them to the hardware store.

When they got inside, Pai and Kisshu's eyes widened. "This is huge," Kisshu said in awe.

"What is all this stuff?" Pai asked.

"Let's just go to the paint section," Ichigo sighed.

"Good plan," Keiichiro said, and dragged Pai away from some kind of drill. Ichigo and Kisshu followed him to the paint section, and both Kisshu and Pai looked overwhelmed. "Why are there five million colors?" Kisshu asked.

"So people have lots of choices," Ichigo replied. "Are we looking at the purple section, Pai?"

"Yeah," Pai said. He followed Ichigo to a wall of different shades of purple, and started looking at different paint chips.

"How about lilac?" Ichigo suggested, showing Pai.

"Too girly," Pai said, and kept looking.

"Periwinkle?" Ichigo suggested.

"That looks blue," Pai commented.

Ichigo sighed as Pai asked, "What about this?"

Ichigo looked, and the paint chip was such a dark purple it was nearly black. "No," she said flatly. "If you get something too dark, it's going to make your room really dark, and then you won't be able to read very well. How about lavender? It's in between lilac and darker purples."

Pai looked, and sighed. "I guess that'll work," he sighed. "I like dark better, though. Can we paint the windowsills black?"

"If you want to burn yourself when it's sunny, yes," Ichigo said. "Dark colors soak up the sun. We could paint the windowsills lilac."

"Ick," Pai said. "Let's just leave them white."

"Okay," Ichigo said, as Keiichiro and Kisshu came over.

"Koneko-chan, our room is white, so I picked out a couple colors for you to look at," Kisshu said. "I don't like white."

"Me neither, it's boring," Ichigo said. "What did you pick out?"

"Well, for the trim I thought we could do some shade of pink, and the rest would be green," Kisshu said. "So I found two that I like: rose pink and seafoam green."

Ichigo looked, and said, "Those are really nice choices, Kish. Let's do that! Pai's getting lavender."

"Pai, are you sulking?" Kisshu asked.

"She said I can't get really dark colors," Pai said disgruntledly.

"Ichigo's right, it's not good for your eyes," Keiichiro said. "Especially if you like reading."

Pai sighed heavily and said, "Fine…. Are we going to go get the actual paint?"

"Yes, we just have to ask the guy over at the paint desk, and he'll help us find it," Keiichiro said. He went over, and the guy looked up. "Did you find what you were looking for okay?" he asked.

"Yes, we just need the paint and some primer," Keiichiro said. He showed the guy the paint chips, and he went off to get the paint and primer.

A while later, the guy was back, and Keiichiro thanked him, then turned to Kisshu, Ichigo, and Pai. "Let's go get paintbrushes and the other things we need, and head home," he said.

Ichigo, Kisshu, and Pai nodded, and they went off to find the rest of the stuff.

**This story might be over soon, unless I get some really amazing idea for it. For now, it's not complete, but it's not going to have regular updates. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
